My Two Loves
by hibiyuru
Summary: Its hinata's birthday and she gets drunk [one shot] rnshe confesses her two true loves READ AND REVEIW!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

One Shot: My Two Loves

Hey, I thought I would try some thing different it's about Hinata getting drunk.

It's stupid and crap but never the less read and review. NO FLAMERS!

* * *

"Relax It's just going to be a few quiet drinks with a few friends" said Sakura who was tagging two green hair clips in to her short pink hair as she was talking to her friend

Over the phone. "Naruto- kun is going to be there..." bulls eye, she knew that this comment was the winner. Hinata was a sucker for the blond shinobi. "So what time do I

pick you up?" asked Sakura.

"Seven ok for you?"

"Seven's fine." With that she hung up the phone. Today was Hinata's 20th birthday and Sakura was going to show her a good time. Sakura was wearing a green dress that reached her knees with pretty pink embroidery, it was a flirty number not slutty or matronly, her hair was super short, like a boy's but it suited her well. She walk down the stairs to Hinata's apartment as she knocked on the down it swung open right on cue, with Sakura nearly hitting Hinata in the face. "You look nice." said Sakura.

"Yea, you too." Hinata said, Hinata was wearing a purple figure hugging long sleeved shirt with a floral print skirt which reached just below her knees. "Where exactly are we going then?"

"You'll see when we get there." said Sakura impatiently.

"Wait a minute; I just need to get something."

"Ok." A few minutes late Hinata came out with her coat. Oh crap, I thought she might forget that damn thing for once in her damn friggin life. "Uhh...Hinata, it's the middle of summer, do you really need that coat?"

"Sakura-chan, this coat is like my comfort...of course I need it."

"It doesn't go with the rest of you're outfit."

"Doesn't matter...I need it...we've been through rough times together...don't take Tessai-kun away from me."

"Tessai- kun? It's a guy?"

"Long story."

"Make it short then."

"No."

"Fine."

"Ok...Let's go." So both ladies walked over to a building which resembled a pub. "No...I'm not going in there.

"Please, just for once, you won't even have to drink if you don't want to." Sakura was giving her the sad puppy dog eyes look and Hinata couldn't refuse Sakura of something she wanted to do, plus they had already walk there and it was rather from the apartment.

"She went into the pub and Sakura steered her to their table only to find nearly everyone she knew."

"Surprise...Happy Birthday." Yelled every one.

"Thank-you guys, I can't believe you remembered." Naruto got up to pull a chair out, she blushed and sat down.

"So I'll go and get the drinks announced Lee."

"Uh...no drinks for you Lee, just water, do you remember what happened the last time you had alcohol?" Neji asked with a stern look on his face. Crushed Lee sat back down again.

A few minutes later the drinks had arrived and Ino was drunk enough she blurted out that she wanted a good game of truth or dare. Everyone look at her as if she were an eight year old, "Common, it will be fun fun fun...yay...Shika you wanna play don't you."

"Sakura?"

"Play or I'll tell everyone what you told me yesterday." Since her best friend looked defeated she decided to make her next drunken step. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Go and buy that fat guy a drink."

"What if he gets the wrong impression, in case you forgot I already have a boy friend that would be two timing."

"Do it." So she did. She would never forgive Ino because after a while all the fat ugly guys were following her around like leaches, thinking that they were her type.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she slurred, everyone looked at her shocked because...well it was shocking to see her drunk.

"I dare you to kill Tessai-kun."

"I'm drunk but I'm not that drunk..."

"Who's Tessai?" asked Neji.

"Can I have an other shrink...brink...tink brrrr drink please?" She took her coat off. "I won't kill him; I'll let someone else do it." She stated dramatically.

"I'll do it" Tenten said getting her Kunai out, with out looking Hinata handed it to her. She hopped onto the karaoke stage tripping over some wire and declared... "I loooove you, there are only two things in my life worth loving and that's Naruto-kun and my dear Tessai-kun." She slumped on the cold ground snoring peacefully

"Dude, we should get her drunk more often. Maybe she could confess more stuff to us." Said Sasuke to Naruto.

"Eh" Naruto wasn't listening.

"You take her home please, since you're apartment is a few blocks away from hers...ok ...Naruto?" Said Sakura.

She woke up the next morning with a really bad head ache…she was on her wayto buy some medicine when she remembered "Tessai-kun!"

* * *

Crap? 


End file.
